1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package including a plurality of semiconductor chips on a package base substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices have had smaller sizes, lighter weight, and higher capacity due to rapid development of electronics industry and user demand. Accordingly, semiconductor packages included in the electronic devices having smaller sizes, lighter weight, and higher capacity are desirable.
Particularly, mobile devices are required to have higher performance and larger screens and also required to be thinner and lighter in order to maintain/improve portability.